A vampire's sacrifice
by adamarie19
Summary: What if Rebekah erased Stefan's memory after he found out Elena and Damon slept together.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm really not sure about this story but it just came to me. Please do tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I should continue or not. I apologize for the shortness but I want to see where or if it's even going anywhere. And I also apologize for the grammar. **_

Closing the door behind him, Stefan could hear Elena's breathing. He knew she was going to say something, but he wasn't ready to talk, not by a long shot.

"Stefan. " Elena said in a sympathetic voice as he turns the lock on the door

"No. "He shoots at her, there were more matters to attend to then her right now.

"Stefan, we have to talk about this, please. " Elena begs

Turning around, Stefan felt the furry rise inside him. "Talk about what? Huh? How many more ways are there for you to rip my heart out? "Stefan asked as he moved closer to Elena, his eyes full of anger and hurt. In front of him stood the woman he loved, and yet he felt nothing but disgust for her. She'd hurt him in the worst possible way, and he couldn't bounce back

"I'm sorry. " Elena cried

"Sorry that it happened, or sorry that I found out? " Stefan challenged

"I'm sorry for all of it, I'm really sorry Stefan, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't want that. " Elena pleads but before he could answer the door flies open and Rebekah stands in front of them

"Leave her out of this, this is between me and you. " Stefan said, unsure of why he was even defending Elena

"You're still protecting her, must I rip your bleeding heart from your chest and show you the scar tissue that is Elena Gilbert? She asks then turns to Elena "There's a solution to all your problems you know, I can compel him, erase every memory he has of you, every day you spent together, every kiss, every lie, every ounce of pain, I could take away every bit of love he has for you, give you both a clean slate, just say the word and I'll make you and all that misery you've caused him disappear. "

Elena stood as she took in each word that Rebekah spoke. God, she hated her. How could she even think Elena would agree? Despite everything, she and Stefan her had a good relationship while it lasted and the memories were too important to throw away.

"Do it. " Stefan's voice cut in, distracting her

"Excuse me? Rebekah said, turning back to face Stefan

"Erase it all, every memory. "Stefan pleading just wanting to forget about the one person who caused him the most pain

"Stefan, no. "Elena tried to reason

"I said do it, "Stefan said as he ignored Elena's words

"You want me to erase everything? " Rebekah said

"All of it. I want the pain, and the heartache, the misery the guilt, I want it all gone, but there's also one more thing I want to forget. "Stefan said

"And that would be what? "

"Damon. " Stefan replied

Elena's eyes widened "Stefan don't do this. "

"As you wish Mr. Salvatore. I want you to forget that you ever met Elena Gilbert, I want you to forget all the love, the heartache and the pain, forget every kiss, every touch, every word, and all the time you spend together. And along with that I want you to forget that you have a brother, you'll forget all the wrongs he'd done to you, and every heartache he's caused, every person he's hurt, every lie he's told. You'll be free from all the hurt they've caused. "Rebekah said then she was gone

Elena stared at Stefan, unsure if it had worked. "Stefan? " She whispered?

"Katherine. " Stefan said, and Elena's heart begin to break


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys, I really just want to give you a HUGE apology for starting this story and not updating for a while. Don't think that I'm letting the story go, because I'm not. The truth is that my life has been crazy, not only am I going through some crazy family things at the moment, but I'm working on revising my first book so I can publish in the fall. Care to support it you can like my page at Author Ada Slowe._

_Anyways back to my point, I love each and every one of you and I would NEVER start a story and not finish, I've just got to get the craziness under control and make some time for some Fanfiction writing. I promise that it will come soon, just please don't give up on it. I'm SO sorry. I love you guys. Have a great night._


End file.
